Szaleję za kartami Koko
Szaleję za kartami Koko (ang. Cuckoo for Coco Cards) – trzydziesty dziewiąty odcinek serialu animowanego Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, trzynasty i ostatni odcinek trzeciego sezonu. Wprowadzenie Bloo, chcąc się odegrać na Koko, usiłuje zebrać wszystkie jej karty. Fabuła W domu pani Foster Maks organizuje wycieczkę szkolną. Przed jego kolegami nagle występuje Bloo. Nie zdobywa on jednak uznania dzieci, w przeciwieństwie do Koko. Zostaje przewodnikiem wycieczki, a Bloo bez rezultatu próbuje przyciągnąć uwagę dzieciaków. Na pożegnanie Koko znosi dzieciom kolorowe jajka, w których znajdują się karty ze zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi (i gumami do żucia). Bloo widząc zachwyt uczniów nad kartami, bierze prawdziwe jajka i zaczyna w nich nimi rzucać. Koledzy Maksa są przestraszeni i uciekają, a Koko czuje się urażona. Między Bloo a Koko i Maksem następuje kłótnia, w której Bloo negatywnie wypowiada się na temat zmyślonej przyjaciółki. Jakiś czas później Koko postanawia podzielić się kartami również z innymi lokatorami domu pani Foster. Bloo gwałtownie zaczyna doceniać ich urok, ale okazuje się, że ma tylko jedną. Gdy Eduardo zdobywa kartę o sobie, czyta jej treść na odwrocie. Jest oburzony z powodu nazwania go "dużym, grubym dzieciakiem". W tym samym czasie Bloo idzie przeprosić Koko, by otrzymać od niej kilka kart, ale ostatecznie mówi jej, że przyjmuje jej przeprosiny. Koko postanawia znosić karty każdemu oprócz Bloo, będąc dalej na niego obrażona. Blooregard wtedy oznajmia, iż ma zamiar zgromadzić całą kolekcję kart bez jej pomocy. Udaje mu się zdobyć karty od Chudego poprzez udawany płacz, jednocześnie łamiąc na pół kartę z sobą. Następnie przeszukuje śmieci, ale wszędzie znajduje tylko karty z nim, które i tak są niewiele warta. Później dostaje jedną kartę od Maksa, aż wpada na pomysł, aby wszystkich przyjaciół irytować swoim głosem, dzięki czemu miałby zdobyć więcej kart. Ostatecznie zdobywa wszystkie, a na wieść o tym Koko znosi zupełnie inne, nowe karty. Eduardo postanawia sprawdzić nowe informacje o sobie i cieszy się z powodu awansu na bardziej odważny tytuł. Postanawia jednak dalej pracować nad sobą. Bloo dalej kolekcjonuje karty chociażby poprzez strzyżenia trawnika dla pani Foster. W tym samym czasie Ed przełamuje swoje najskrytsze lęki. Blooregard zdobywa całą kolekcję, ale brakuje mu jednej karty, właśnie z nim. Gdy zaczyna jej szukać, Eduardo postanawia przełamać swój ostatni lęk, a jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, która miałaby go uczynić w pełni odważnym jest przejazd rowerem przez płonącą obręcz. Na rowerze przypadkowo znalazła się karta z Bloo. Zmyślony przyjaciel wskakuje na Eduardo i razem zjeżdżają. Karta jednak się spaliła i zamieniła w popiół, ponieważ przejechała przez płonącą obręcz. Gdy Koko widzi całą sytuację, podchodzi do Bloo i znosi dla niego z nim kartę. Bloo jednak dalej jej nie przeprasza. Gdy nagle czyta informacje na karcie o sobie, dowiaduje się, że jest intensywnym palantem, który rani uczucia innych i nienawidzi Koko. Wieczorem, smutna Koko spędza czas na fotelu przy kominku. Przychodzi do niej Bloo, który wreszcie ją przeprasza, rozumiejąc swoje postępowanie. Spala wszystkie swoje karty i decyduje się wybrać zamiast nich przyjaźń. Dostaje od niej figurkę z samym sobą i idzie się nią pochwalić innym przyjaciołom. Orientuje się, że cała reszta już takową figurkę ma i zbiera figurki z innymi przyjaciółmi. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Bloo * Koko Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Maks * Eduardo * Pan Zając * Gumbo * Chudy * Ciapa * Kaktusowy Miś * Fluffy * Bingo Bohaterowie tła * Jackie Kaktus * Yogi Boo Boo (tylko na karcie) * Niechlujny Moe (tylko na karcie) * Jurek Śluzik (tylko na karcie) * ...i inni Ciekawostki * Jest jednym z odcinków, którego główną bohaterką jest Koko. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, do którego scenariusz napisała Cindy Morrow wraz z Lauren Faust. Kategoria:Odcinki Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster Kategoria:Odcinki